


Когда приходят чудеса

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Чудеса свершаются для тех, кто в них верит. Вскоре после прибытия Атлантиды на Землю наступает Рождество.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально было написано в декабре 2011 года для конкурса [«Рождественское чудо»](http://atlantis-tv.ru/forum/75-3760-2) на сайте atlantis-tv.ru, но на конкурс так и не попало, т.к. там требовалось два драббла, а я написала только один.  
> В Чехии есть свой национальный рождественский персонаж — Ежишек, но, т.к. большинство героев — американцы, оставила Санта-Клауса.

* * *

Зеленка долго сомневался в правильности своего решения. Он понимал, какое недоумение, непонимание и даже негодование вызовет его поступок, если кто-нибудь узнает правду.

Однако отступать в последний момент было глупо. Зеленка обвел взглядом приготовленные подарки, разложенные на кровати: каждый был завернут в красивую обертку и перевязан ленточкой. Он подумал о всех, кто остался в эту ночь на Атлантиде. А таких было немного. Атлантида прибыла на Землю за неделю до Рождества, и большинство членов экспедиции получили законный отпуск. Сейчас они, должно быть, сидели за праздничным столом в окружении родных и близких. Но кто-то должен был следить за огромным городом, покачивающимся на волнах у берегов Калифорнии. И в эту рождественскую ночь их осталось в городе всего 6 человек: он, Родни, Шеппард, Келлер, Ронон и Тейла. И завтра каждый из них найдет под своей дверью праздничный сверток.

Конечно, Зеленка уже давно не ожидал подарков от Санта-Клауса, но каждый раз под Рождество все равно загадывал желание и в глубине души верил, что в эту ночь на землю, действительно, сходит волшебство, даже если его творят сами люди. И для него не было более естественного желания, чем поделиться этим волшебством, этой светлой радостью, с кем-то еще.

Зеленка предварительно проверил камеры наблюдения: как он и ожидал, коридоры были пусты, а значит — все мирно спали в своих комнатах. Тем лучше, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то стал свидетелем его действий: пусть люди проснутся, обнаружат подарки, и хотя бы на миг снова станут детьми, очарованными сказкой о Санта-Клаусе, добром волшебнике, который может все.

Зеленка прошел по Атлантиде, раскладывая подарки, пока у него в руках не остался последний, седьмой, сверток. Именно он и беспокоил его больше всего. В отличие от остальных он был упакован в обычную коричневую бумагу и перевязан тонкой бечевкой.

Зеленка неслышно шагал по коридору, словно парил над полом. Он уже обо всем позаботился, и камеры наблюдения, ведущие запись, ничего не зафиксируют. Конечно, кто-нибудь потом обязательно найдет следы вмешательства, но до этого все будут верить, что на Атлантиде, действительно, случилось чудо.

Зеленка остановился перед дверью. Им вновь овладели сомнения, ему стало неловко, словно кто-то наблюдал за ним, чтобы потом выдать его тайну. Но вокруг было тихо, так тихо, как бывает только в ночь под Рождество, когда свершаются чудеса. Зеленка провел рукой перед управляющей панелью, дверь бесшумно скользнула в сторону и открыла вход в изолятор. Там, за стальной решеткой, в глубине камеры, спал Тодд.

_Декабрь 2011_


End file.
